Spring Time of Youth: Green Beast of the Leaf
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: After being ditched for Sasuke by Kakashi during the chunin exams Naruto is taken in and trained by Maito Guy. What horrors will be unleashed by the Green Beast Naruto Uzumaki? Not a Yoai story, just comedy.


Spring Time of Youth: Green Beast of the Leaf

"YOSH LEE, YOU MUST TRAIN HARDER LIKE YOUR TEAM MATE NARUTO-KUN!"

"I UNDERSTAND GAI-SENSEI!"

"THEN WE SHALL BEGIN WITH 40,000 PUSH UPS!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Tsunade's eye twitched as the green duo set off to do their retarded training that only superman could do. Two long damn years and those two still acted the same way, what's worse was Naruto had followed in their footsteps.

It all started during the Chunnin Exam two years ago when Kakashi Hatake made the mistake of dumping Naruto onto Ebisu so he could personally train Sasuke his personal jutsu. Naruto then ran into Might Gai and told him of Kakashi playing favorites. Gai took Naruto under his wing and in the span of one month managed to turn Naruto into a super taijutsu freak that made him and Lee look like crap. Naruto went one to defeat Neji, and personally save Sarutobi during the invasion and because of his efforts was premoted to chunin. Since then Naruto did nothing but train, eat, missions and sleep. He only took missions that involved Neji, Lee, Tenten, or Hinata and refused to work with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

Though the training did turn Naruto into a powerful shinobi it also made him a huge problem around the village during the early hours of the day. She remembered when she had been woken up by several Anbu reporting that Naruto was attempting to scale the Hokage Monuments with just his thumbs with five hundred pounds of weight attached to his legs at three in the morning. Then there was the incident when he insulted Hiashi's flames of youth and proceed to replace all the Hyuga clans clothing (except Hinata's) with green jumpsuits.

He didn't have any fear of the Akatsuki either; just three days ago he beat the hell out of Kisame who had showed up to catch Naruto by surprise. The guy managed to get away with despite both of his arms broken, several broken ribs, and his sword being buried up to the hilt in the ground. Needless to say when Tsunade found out she offered Naruto Jonin rank and he took it.

Now Naruto had a genin squad, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Inari who had recently joined the Hidden Leaf Village. She pitied those children and wondered how Hiashi was going to react when his daughter showed up in green spandex.

Hyuga Complex…

"HANABI HYUGA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WEARING THAT GOD FORSKAEN GREEN SPANDEX JUMPSUIT!"

"I AM WEARING IT BECAUSE IT INCREASES MY ESSENCE OF YOUTH AND ALLOWS ME TO KEEP MY BODY COOL WHEN EXPRESSING MY YOUTHFUL FLAMES!"

Hiashi's eye twitched. It seemed the Naruto had charmed one of his daughters and corrupted the other. The twitching continued when Konohamaru showed up in the same god awful jumpsuit, screaming at the top of his lungs if Hanabi wanted to go training with him.

"I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOU IN TRAINING MY YOUTFUL TEAM MATE!"

"THANK YOU HANABI-CHAN, TOGETHER WE SHALL SHOW NARUTO-SENSEI WHAT THE POWER OF YOUTH CAN DO!"

"KONOHAMARU!"

"HANABI!"

"KONOHAMARU!"

"HANABI!"

CUE SUNSET GENJUTSU!

That was it, Hiashi fainted, leaving the two children to rant for the next two hours about how fainting was unyouthful unless it was done by Hinata in Naruto presence.

Hokage Tower…

Tsunade sighed, she just got a report that Hiashi was in the hospital, the Hyuga elders were furious and wanted her to disband Naruto's team. Like she'd ever do that, those brats were the only thing that kept Naruto and his youthful flames away from her and her drinking time. "Prehaps I should give them a mission to demon country and Priestess Shion can stop whatever is possessing Naruto and the others" she voiced.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE SPEAKING OF OTHERS IN SUCH A MANNER IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!"

"Oh shit"

For the next hour Tsunade had to endure a rant about how expressing such thoughts were unyouthful and would damper the youthful flames of youth. Needless to say she went crazy and tried to flee the village only to be caught by Root and Danzo who took over the village, enslaved all the civilians, killed all those loyal to Tsunade and finally turned Naruto into a weapon that took over the entire shinobi world.

…

…

Just kidding

She just got caught by some Anbu and sent to the hospital for a mental exam. Shizune took over as acting Hokage and Sakura became her assistant who ended up doing all the paper work as long as Shizune was acting hokage, hahahahahahaha!

Slowly but surely, Naruto and his students were transforming the shinobi of the village into evil green spandex wearing freaks that did nothing except train and take missions in order to experience the Spring Time of Youth!

"ITS SEEMS YOUR YOUTHFUL PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE VILLAGE IS WORKING NARUTO-KUN!"

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI, I WILL DO MY BEST TO SPREAD THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AND CONVERT THE NON-BELIEVERS INTO BELIEVERS!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

CUE EVIL AND SLIGHTLY CREEPY SUNSET GENJUTSU!

(Part two and the Prolog of this story coming soon)


End file.
